Determining the physical location of objects and/or people can be valuable. Methods to locate objects and/or persons can involve the use of GPS, cellular networks, Bluetooth, RFID, WiFi, infra-red communication, electromagnetism and other technologies. However, many location methods are inconvenient to use and/or lack sufficient accuracy. As such, there exists a need for an improved real-time location system.